Unspoken
by FanficLife
Summary: I don't blame the kids in my grade for calling me a "Mute Freak". It's not their fault. It's mine for shutting everyone out. But I guess that's how I'll know who cares for me, right? The one who keeps trying and doesn't give up on me, no matter how many times I push them away. Though, what's the point if they'll leave me either way? Knowing or not knowing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first multi chapter story for you guys, and I hope you like! It contains Auslly!**

Ally's P.O.V.

Speaking is overrated.

Trust me, I should know, considering I haven't spoken a word for the past seven years of my life on this Earth and I've been just fine. But I guess I'm not a fair example. I mean, I wouldn't need to anyway; there's no one around to listen. Not that this is one of those weird sci-fi stories where there's only one human being remaining on the planet. Right now there are about 7 billion people living on Earth - plenty of people. What I mean is no one understands the type of stuff I go through, waking up every day knowing I'd never be able to see my parents or my little brother again. Knowing that my life is forever changed. Knowing that my world is a spiraling down into an interminable abyss of darkness. Now, how would I be able to talk to anyone when they wouldn't have a clue on how to relate? So, I don't blame the kids in my grade for calling me a freak or a mute. It's my fault anyway for shutting everyone out.

But I guess that's how I'll know who cares for me, right? The one who keeps trying and doesn't give up on me, no matter how many times I push them away. Though, what's the point if they'll leave me either way? Knowing or not knowing?

**September 14, 2014**

**7:20 a.m. **

**The Apartment**

**The morning of the First day of school **

"Ally? Are you in there? It's time for your therapy session with Dr. Leonard," a soft voice asked, as three knocks vibrated off of my wooden, white, bedroom door. The voice belonged to Gina. She has been my caretaker for the past five years - the other two years I spent living in an orphanage - after my family died. Gina's more of an older sister to me rather than a mom though, considering no one could ever take my mother's place. She's also pretty young - she's twenty five and a quarter to be exact - and extremely pretty with her bright blue eyes and straight platinum blonde hair and her tall, skinny figure.

I take one last look at my page of lyrics in my brown, leather songbook with a huge A on the front, close it, and with a sigh I hop off of my red sheeted bed, grab my bag, put the song book in it and walk over to the door. My hand hovers over the brass door knob for a few seconds and then I open the door to find Gina standing there with that same hopeful look she carries on her face each and everyday. The same look that I make disappear. I give Gina a stiff nod and brush past her and through the living room of our one floor apartment, heading straight to the door.

The ride there is silent.

**7:31 a.m.**

**Dr. Leonard's office**

"So, today's the first day of school," Dr. Leonard says as more of a statement than a question. With the slightest movement of my head, I nod. She gives a smile, then continues.

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

You know how with most people, it's super easy to tell they're lying while they're speaking? They'll start to clam up and give an awkward cough or something. Well this is another advantage of being "mute." They never know when I'm not telling the truth.

I lift my head so that my eyes are no longer fixated on my lap, but rather on the Doctor's facial features. I shake my head.

"Well that's good," the middle age brunette says, jotting down a few things on a piece of paper. I look at the clock and watch the second hand move slowly around the clock one and a half times before Dr. Leonard speaks again.

"Did you bring your songbook?" she asks, which in my opinion, is a question with an obvious answer. I lean over the arm of the wooden chair I'm seated on and pick my book bag off of the floor and place it on my lap. After exactly eight seconds I find it. Slowly, I pull it out and I place it on her oak wood polished desk.

Dr. Leonard starts to reach for it but I snatch it back. _ No one touches my book. _There are too many secrets in there that cannot be revealed, like for one, the detailed reason of why I don't talk. I shake my head roughly. That's another story for another time. I take slow, deep, and uneven breaths to calm myself down; sometimes I can't control when the memories come back. They just do. And I can't stand it.

Dr. Leonard writes down a few things before giving me that daily smile of hers.

"Gina tells me you've been writing new songs," she starts off and I can already tell where this is headed. My fingers instinctively grip my book tighter like it's my lifeline in treacherous waters. Which at the moment, it might as well be.

"May I take a look?" Without a moment's hesitation, I shake my head no.

Dr. Leonard smiles, although this one isn't quite like her others. It doesn't reach her hazel eyes.

"Well, we're done for today. I need to have a word with Gina. How 'bout you wait outside for us?" Dr. Leonard asks politely and calmly. I grab my bag and walk out of the room closing the door in the process. I don't bother to stick around so I take the elevator to the first floor and head outside. The cool September air gives me a sort of comfort that I can't help but wish I could trap it and take it wherever I go. I just stand like this for awhile, sponging up every second of this beautiful serenity. Suddenly, Gina came up from behind me and tapped my shoulder, causing me to jump a little.

"You ready for your first day of school?" she asked with a comforting smile, but I noticed something was a bit off. Not that I cared. I nodded my head yes, though my head screamed the complete opposite.

_No._

**Marino High School**

**Zero Period**

**8:10 a.m.**

"Hey, mute!" someone called. Hesitantly, I turned around to see who it was, my brown blonde tipped hair bouncing as I did, though I didn't need to. I could recognize that stupid voice anywhere, anytime. _Trent Graham._ Rolling my eyes, I turned back around and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

_Just ignore him_, I think to myself. _Maybe he'll leave._

I begin to walk faster. I almost make it to my locker when a force tugs on my arm, to the point where it seemed to be out of its socket. I turn around, not being able to stop the fear from crossing my pale face. It wasn't just Trent this time; he had brought along Dallas James, Cassidy Jacobs, Brooke Winters, Kira Starr, Tilly Thompson, and Sonya I-can't-spell out-her-last-name, the new girl who was a European super model. So it was only right that she fit in right with his crew.

"You got my summer reading essays?" he asks with a smirk. Shit, I knew I was forgetting something.

After seeing no response from me, his eyes turn cold and hard, as he glares me down with every ounce of hate his body could contain. And that's a lot.

"You're not implying that you've forgotten, have you? 'Cuz you know what happens to people who don't please Trent," Trent himself says. I really wish he wouldn't speak in third person - it just makes him sound like Elmo.

"Why don't you just back off Trent," a disgusted voice snarled, and I instantly knew it was my best and only friend, Trish De la Rosa.

"Look, fat rat, I wasn't talking to you," Trent responded, my blood boiling to the point where I can _smell _my flesh beginning to burn.

I can feel my face begin to turn red, and I guess Cassidy noticed because she turns to me and says, "Awww, is mute freak mad? Or is your face just always like a tomato? Guess that's another flaw to add to your endless list," as she smirks, the whole crew laughing along with her. I really wish they wouldn't.

Their smiles just make them look uglier than usual.

"You know what?! Why don't all of you just f*** off?!" Trish yelled in rage, catching the attention of most everyone in the hallway. Before a crowd could form around us, I grabbed the hand that wasn't holding up the middle finger, and dragged her off to our first period.  
**  
So, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Make comments if you have any questions. I'll be happy to answer them unless I know they'll be answered in future chapters. If that's the case, I guess you'll just have to read on to find out. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I looked at some other fanfics and noticed I had forgotten to do a disclaimer for last chapter... so...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AND WILL NEVER OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **_

_**So anyways, here's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy! **_

* * *

**First Period**

**Science Class**

**8:14 a.m. **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

We are the first ones in the room. Trish and I sit down in our seats in the back of the room, which is where I like it. It's where the least attention is averted. The last thing I want _and _need is to be the center of attention.

I watch the clock from the moment I sit down, and one minute and thirteen seconds later, more students begin to pile in. By 8:17, all of the students and our teacher, Ms. Tanchum, has arrived. As expected, paper airplanes are thrown at me, some even revealing some notes if unfolded. But I don't pay attention to them. Because honestly, I don't give a damn.

"Okay class, please settle down," Ms. Tanchum slightly yells, as she claps her hands. She looks nice as always, considering she's only twenty three and is my only teacher that has a sense of style. Today she has on a long royal blue, silky skirt and a yellow, button up, floral, short sleeved blouse.

"I know this is the first day of school," Ms. Tanchum begins. "But since this _is_ junior year, and your grades will count towards college credit, the work load will be a bit more intense," she says. I can already tell where this is heading, and I inwardly groan.

"So, today I'm assigning you all a project," and that was everyone in the class' cue to groan. But, Ms. Tanchum just laughs.

"You guys didn't let me finish!" Everyone quiets down. She continues. "All you're doing for this project is partnering up with a student in this class and creating a poster that really represents the other person," she finishes. There are still a few groans, mostly coming from the jocks and the cheerleaders, and the populars, which is expected. I roll my eyes at their laziness. Honestly, this could be much worse, in which we could be forced to work with someone that we may hate. Like Trent and I. Or any of the populars and I really.

Trish immediately turned to me as I did same, and we smiled. Since we're best friends, we already know each other, so this was literally an automatic A+.

"So, let me give me your partners, and…" I guess I kinda just zoned off after that, because I don't remember what she said. Or any movements she made. Or anything for that matter. There are two things I do remember though: thinking Ms. Tanchum wasn't so pretty anymore, and a name said after mine. And I'm pretty sure that name was Austin Moon.

**Second Period**

**Advanced Calculus Class**

**9:10 A.M.**

Austin Moon: Born on November 3rd, 1997. Soon to be 17 years of age. Fairly tall, 6'3" to be exact. Tan, even skin tone, the complete opposite of mine. Beautiful blonde hair that swifts into a side bang. Undenyingly handsome. I've known him since Pre-K 3, and even then, he wasn't as outgoing as the usual three and four year olds in our class with Mrs. Kendall.

You know how there's always that one person in the grade that's so mysterious, yet intriguing that you can't really stay away from them? Well that's Austin Moon. No one knows who he is, what he does… We just don't know. One thing all of us do know though, is that he doesn't look terrible. Actually, all of the girls want to date him, even ones with boyfriends. He's definitely a girl magnet. But he never goes for them. Even the pretty ones like, dare I say it, Cassidy, Kira, Sonya, Tilly, and Brooke.

I am fully aware that he's in my first period class, I just never thought that I'd get paired up with him for a project. The funniest part about this is that both of us are so closed off; I mean, how is someone going to make a life poster on a "mute" and how is someone supposed to make a poster on a mysterious, dark, closed off guy who doesn't give anyone the time of day?

"Ms. Dawson," Mr. Bellbin starts. "Would you happen to know the answer to the question?"

I look up from my desk and stare at my bald, glasses wearing, teacher.

And stare.

And stare.

And stare.

Mr. Bellbin sighs and moves on to choose another student to answer. But who he chooses, surprises me.

"How about you, Mr. Moon?"

I turn my head to where our math teacher is looking, and sure enough, my eyes land on the mysterious, intriguing, handsome Austin Moon.

I am quite confused at this point. One of the parts about not talking, is that I have time to observe everything and everyone around me, and it frustrates me that I have missed something, let alone a whole human being.

Austin still hasn't answered.

"Mr. Moon, I'm waiting," the sixty-plus year old man states impatiently.

Austin looks up from his desk, a smirk beginning to consume his facial features.

"If Mute Freak over here doesn't have to talk, why should I?" he finally answers.

My mind has already began to erase all of the happy and nice thoughts that I may have had toward him. Which, wasn't much to begin with in the first place. Only the fact that he was good looking. Well he sure isn't looking like a Hollister model to me anymore.

"Mr. Moon! That type of behaviour will NOT be tolerated here! Detention after school! No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" Mr. Bellbin scolds. Austin lets out a laugh.

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm definitely gonna show up to that," he replies sarcastically, twirling a pencil between his fingers.

That's when the bell rings.

And I can't help thinking how fast that fifty minutes had passed. Nor can I stop thinking about the new found hatred I've consumed for the cocky, arrogant, and certainly annoying Austin Moon.

* * *

**_A/n: (What does A/n stand for?) _****_Okay, so that chapter was pretty short... but you kind of get a small look on who Austin is in this story. He's kind of a bad boy and an out cast, but at the same time the girls swoon over him and such. Yeah everyone here is definitely OOC. And I'm still deciding whether I should put Austin's p.o.v... if you want me to, please post into the comments. ily all!_**

**_p.s.: I know this may be a bit boring at first, but I promise there will be more auslly and such. If you want some Trez, then that will most likely happen._**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I'm back! Hope you like chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM AUSTIN AND ALLY OR HOLLISTER FROM LAST CHAPTER OR ANYTHING LIKE STARBUCKS AND STORES THAT YOU KNOW. **

* * *

**Third Period **

**Gym Class**

**10:03 A.M.**

Gym class. The only subject in which I don't have an A+, but rather, a C+. Honestly I believe that people who aren't engaged in normal physical activity shouldn't have to be hassled with this stupid subject. I find it irrelevant to life, let alone our education. Though it's not like I have a say. Get it? I'm a "mute". I can't talk or have a say in anything.

Lightening the mood is not my forte.

I am heading into the locker room when I hear one of the voices I despise the most.

"Hey, Mute Freak! It would be so tragic if you got hit in the head with a soccer ball again. But you know, soccer balls always stay on dirt, so of course it would find _your _face." She laughs her terrible laugh.

Tilly Thompson. Part of the 'it' crowd I encountered earlier today. Although I know just about everything about her, I'm not gonna waste my thoughts on _that thing._ Though, I will give you a small backstory.

It all started in Kindergarten. It's funny; everything was normal back then. My mom had woken me up, and me being the enthusiastic, incandescent, joyful young girl I once was, I had jumped out of bed, kissed her on the cheek, and got myself dressed, claiming I was a big girl and could do it myself. I had gone downstairs, eaten some eggs with a side of pickles and a small glass of orange juice (what I had everyday - though I wish I had drank a lot more milk, me being only 5'2" now). My mom was pregnant at the time, a small bump of a stomach, her hair in a messy bun as she brushed my long, naturally wavy, brown hair, a trait I had gotten from her… Sorry, off topic. Stupid memories.

Our teacher had given us an assignment to write a song. That was the day I knew I wanted to be a songwriter. Anyway, the song picked would be featured in this mini play/concert we did. Tilly had written a song called the Ladybug Song, and it was cute, but it wasn't accurate and it didn't makes sense whatsoever.

_Flashback:_

_Tilly goes and stands up in the middle of the classroom. She starts to sing her song she called The Ladybug Song._

"_I'm a little ladybug_

_I have on polka dots_

_I love to eat pizza_

_And ride my bicycle!" _

_The only person who liked it was Tilly herself. _

_Then it was my turn to sing the song I wrote called The Butterfly Song. I walked over to the piano, and began to play._

"_I'm a little butterfly_

_Spread my colorful wings_

_Even though I'm small and frail_

_I can do most anything."_

_Everyone clapped for me - well, almost everyone. Tilly stood by the wall and started banging her head._

_End of Flashback._

Ever since then, Tilly has hated me. Which is kind of ridiculous, I mean, who holds a stupid grudge for that freakin' long?

I look at Tilly for a second, before looking back straight ahead and walking over to my gym locker. No point in getting worked up over one of the people who I find irrelevant to life.

I take out my gym uniform and cram into a corner to get changed. I really don't understand how some girls do it - they're able to get changed right out in the open. Yeah because we really wanna be able to see all _that._ It's times like these where I wouldn't mind being mute _and_ blind, as I've just gotten flashed by the Slut Queen herself. Cassidy.

"Let's go ladies! Time to get out of those locker rooms! You've had more than enough time for changing!" shouts Ms. Jenner (no, not any of the Famous Jenner people, trust me she isn't young, and she definitely isn't that pretty. Unless you count a donkey's ass as pretty, then she's the girl for you) in which sometimes, I really don't like her. As in, now. I slip on my sneakers and head outside to the huge track.

"Okay, today we're running a mile! So get stretching and be on your way! If you don't finish it, it's an F!" Ms. Jenner shouts right behind me, and with a _very_ saliva filled blow of the whistle, we are sent to stretch.

"No way in hell am I running four freaking laps," I hear C-ASS-idy say to her little group of minions. She then turns to me.

"Hey, Mute! Maybe you should run the laps for me! You could lose a few pounds," she says. Yeah, _I'm _the one who needs to lose some. Last time I checked, I'm _way _thinner than her. But of course I didn't say that out loud. Well I don't say anything out loud, so… yeah.

"Hey, Cass! I thought you looked at yourself in the mirror a lot. I mean, you should be able to tell that she's the thinnest in the grade," a voice states from beside me. Again, I didn't notice Austin's presence, and it bothers me.

Cassidy's jaw drops, and her eyes widen as she begins to fix her hair and all that dumb shiz.

"Oh, Austin. I didn't see you there. How's it going sexy?" she says, twirling her straight, blonde, hair, obviously trying to flirt. And obviously failing. Austin scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Cut the crap Cassidy, I heard what you just said to Ally and you should really just shut up," he says, his cold eyes glaring at her. Cassidy just walks up to him, Tilly and Brooke in tow. Huh. Wonder where Kira is. It's always the four of them. I mean there's Sonya too, but she hangs out more with the guys.

And with that, Austin walks away.

Then I realize something.

Austin Moon stood up for the "Mute Freak"

The Social Outcast.

For me.

* * *

**_A/n: Okay so I know that was kind of a short chapter. But this is how I wanted to end it. Um... what else did I want to say... Oh yeah! Hope you liked this chapter any ways disregarding the shortness of it. If you have any questions, you can post them in the reviews and I'll try to answer it without spoiling too much or anything. I promise Auslly is will prevail! So just bear with me and this story. Please?_**********

_**And now, for a random mind blown fact: You would have to walk for seven hours straight to burn off a super sized coke, french fries, and big mac. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whew! There was a request in the reviews for me to update frequently due to boredom, so I worked on this chapter for the second half of my day pretty much! So here it is! Hope you like! And I don't know if Broyder ave is a real place or not but if it is I do not own it as well as Austin and Ally and the wonderful show's characters. **_

**Ninth Period**

**Social Studies **

**3:30 p.m.**

It's the last period of the day - ninth period - and I still can't stop thinking about what happened earlier. And, why every time I think of him, do I get this weird fluttery feeling in my stomach?

_Looks like someone has a crush._

I certainly do not.

_Ally, you're smart and know logistics. This clearly shows you have a crush._

No! You're crazy.

_You mean we're crazy._

You might think this whole talking to myself is crazy, but let's all remember, I don't talk out loud. And until this world becomes advanced enough to have everyone read minds, no one will ever hear my thoughts or be able to interact with me. Except for Trish, who just seems to know what I'm thinking… That's why we're such good friends.

The bell rings and Trish and I walk out of Social Studies together. When we get to my locker, Trish finally speaks up.

"I heard what happened in gym today," she says. This surprises me, for she had Home Ec. today. But then again, word spreads really quickly around Marino High. I grab my books, stuffing them in my deep red book bag.

"Do you know what that means?" Trish asks, and I'm pretty sure I know where this is going. I just really don't want her to say it out loud.

"He must like you!" she exclaims, and I roll my eyes. I honestly don't think he does, but I still don't have an explanation for him standing up for me earlier. I ignore her.

"Oh, come _on _Ally! When does the hottest and most mysterious boy in school ever defend someone? There's gotta be a reason." I sigh and give Trish a look that says, **I don't want to talk about this right now,** and lock my locker up. She obliges, and when we're about to walk out of the school, I remember I left my social studies textbook. I tap Trish on the shoulder, put up a finger to say, 'one sec,' and rush over to my locker.

"I didn't do that for you," a deep voice states behind me. I don't need to turn around to realize it's Austin. But I turn around anyway, and I admit, I'm kind of confused. He must notice because he speaks up once again.

"You wouldn't honestly think I'd stand up for you to benefit, you? You're Ally Dawson, the 'Mute Freak.' If I don't care about anybody, what would make you think I cared about you?" And just like that, my hate was back. But I'm starting to question if he has split personality or something.

All I do is glare, slam my locker shut, and walk away to go back to Trish at the door. Honestly, if Austin Moon wants to be moody and stupid and whatever else he is, he can go right ahead. But I wish he could keep it to himself and not take it out on other people. And what does he mean, 'I didn't do it for you?' If he didn't do it for me, why did he defend me? I swear he's too confusing and difficult to figure out. And the worst part is, I can't stay away. Now that I've started the puzzle that is Austin Moon, I've got to finish it.

* * *

**Trish's House**

**5:43 P.M. **

"Hey, what'd ya get for number eleven?" Trish asks, as she leans over and looks at my paper. I point to the eleven and showing her that a covalent bond is a form of chemical bond characterized by the sharing of a pair of valence electrons between atoms, and smile when she puts on a 'What the hell does that mean?' look. I simply shrug my shoulders and close my science textbook and notebook, checking the time on her leopard print rimmed clock. 5:47. Still pretty early. I turn onto my back on her bed so that I'm now staring at her hot pink bedroom ceiling, and I begin to think of the events that took place today in school, and inevitably, arguing with myself.

_He's completely insane._

**Or he cares about you, and doesn't know how to express it.**

_This isn't the third grade. He's almost seventeen. He should be able to know what to say and how to say it. _

**We are still talking about the same person here right? Austin Moon. Mysterious closed off guy. Ring a bell? **

_Well that's his fault, not mine. He shouldn't be such an ignorant, freaking bum. _

And with that, I stopped the argument, satisfied with myself for winning against, well, myself. Although, I do notice I'm being a bit hypocritical. I really should be the last one talking - or thinking rather - about someone become more expressive, when I don't even talk.

"Ally!" Trish yells, clapping her hands in my face. I shook my head, clearing it so that my attention was now on the dark, curly haired Latina sitting criss-cross-applesauce on my right.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours. You can get so lost in thought… I've literally been repeating your name for the past five minutes," she says with a laugh.

Actually, it was four minutes.

"Well, we got our homework done quicker than I thought, thank god," Trish says. "Now, we can talk! And I was thinking about having a conversation about Austin." I shake my head violently. No way am I going to keep thinking about him, more than I am already anyways.

"Okay, okay. Geez," my best friend says, clearly disappointed. I feel bad, but I really can't afford to think about him. The more I think about him, the more questions I have, which makes me get more attached, which concocts more feelings towards him….Wait no. I have no feelings to begin with. Never have, never will.

I gather my things, sling my backpack over my right shoulder, wave goodbye to Trish, and head out.

* * *

**Broyder Ave.**

**6:00 P.M.**

As I'm walking to the apartment, I feel someone's eyes on me. I've been walking for 13 minutes and 49 seconds - the apartment being a good 25 minutes away from Trish's - and I haven't felt anything. Until now.

I stop walking for a moment and listen closely, straining my ears for any noises, but nothing happens, so I continue to walk down Broyder Ave. I'm soon distracted by the array of purple and pinks and oranges cascading the clouds, as the sun begins to slowly work its way down and under the horizon. Not that the sun actually moves down. When the Earth rotates and moves around the sun, it creates the simple illusion of the sun setting, where in reality, since the sun is on one side of the Earth and the Moon on the other, the rotation just lets us see the… you don't care.

A branch snaps from behind me.

And that's when I go out on a full out sprint towards home. I don't care if I run into any spider webs or bugs or whatever, I just really am not in the mood to get taken away. Or at least not today.

Sadly, my legs are undeniably short. So it's no surprise that the footsteps keep getting closer and closer, until a rough hand wraps around my petite wrist, sending crazy sparks up and down my arm. I turn around to be met by the deep brown with golden flecks eyes of Austin Moon. Wait, so is he a kidnapper now or something?

"God, you can run for a short girl," he says with that arrogant smirk of his. I give him a look that says, 'What the hell do you want?' and he picks up on it.

"Look, I was walking over to my friend Dez's house when I saw you and started thinking about the project. As in we need to figure out when to get it done," he states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. _Well excuse me for not thinking about you or the stupid project, _I think while rolling my eyes. He says nothing. So I stare.

And stare.

And stare.

And sta-

"Here's my number and address. Give me a call- Oh wait, you can't do that can you? Considering you don't talk ya Mute Freak," he states. I give him the biggest death glare I can muster.

"Ya know, those death glares aren't really intimidating. If anything, they're cute," and with that, he walks off, leaving me paralyzed on with frustration on the concrete, lopsided, sidewalk.

It's official. I completely and utterly can't stand him. So why am I so happy he called me cute?

Why can't I get Austin Moon off my mind?

* * *

_**A/n: Hope you guys liked that! I'm watching Titanic right now and it's actually one of those you think they're gonna make it parts... Oh the lies. Like really, why does Leonardo DiCaprio have to die in almost every movie he's in? I ENJOY looking at him! And I've recently been reading books by John Green... I read 'The Fault In Our Stars' and fell in love, so I went to a book store on vacation and found 'Looking For Alaska' which was equally amazing. I'm not gonna give away any spoilers though... but I cried with both books. So, thanks for reading!**_

_**p.s.~ Did you know Leonardo DiCaprio's mom called him Leonardo because she was at a museum while pregnant with him and she was looking at a Leonardo DiVinchi painting or something like that and that's when he first kicked. I'm just full of random facts. It's kinda weird. Oh well.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So... I'm back! Sorry I was on vacation and had to keep my computer at home (I'm sometimes not the most responsible) and so I pretty much did all the writing of this chapter today! Hope you like! And who else watches Pretty Little Liars? I'm watching it right now and I AM FUH-REAKING! I love it so much! Not as much as Austin and Ally though! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OF THE SHOW'S CHARACTERS OR SETS/PLACES! **

**So without further adieu, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

**The Apartment **

**6:29 P.M. **

I open the front door, to be greeted by Gina.

"So, how was your first day of school? Any new friends?" she asks, a hopeful smile plastering her face. I contemplate lying and nodding my head, just to make her feel better. But I decide against it.

I shake my head no.

Gina gives out a sad sigh, but quickly puts on another warm smile. "Well, I've got some pasta cooking on the stove, so you can read, watch TV, or you can go to your room," Gina says. I nod and head up to my room.

I didn't make any new friends, but I certainly made a new enemy. Though, I'm not really that sure if that's what he is to me. I mean, Austin standing up for me would imply that he's helping out, but then saying he didn't do that for me…What the hell does that even mean?

**Austin's P.O.V. **

**The Moon's Residence**

**6:41 P.M.**

"Hello, darling. How was school?" my mom asks as I arrive home. I just shove past her, walking towards the marble staircase that spirals into our living room, and head upstairs into my room. It's not like she cares about what happened today, or any day for that matter. She just says that to pretend. But whatever. She can obsess over her rich, new, shallow husband all she wants. See if I give a damn.

Running my calloused fingers through my platinum blonde hair, I flop back on my head, my thoughts inevitably leading back to the indescribably beautiful Allison Marie Dawson. The only girl I've ever considered to be beautiful. Including my mother. The problem is, I don't know how to express any feelings, thanks to Mimi Moon. Or is she going by Dupree now? Well I don't care about her or her stupid last name, or anything. I don't want to live with that bastard. I want to be with my dad, who promised me that once he gets the money, he'll use it on a plane ticket for me to California, which is where he currently lives. I haven't told my mom yet. But it's not like she'll care. And if she does…. who am I kidding, that'll never happen.

"Austin! Dinner's ready!" the dreaded voice shouts. I roll my eyes and open my royal blue, wooden door.

"Like I give a shit!" I yell back, slamming the door right after the words leave my lips. I grab some money and my cell, and head out the window, hopping from the sill to the tree, and climbing down. I run over to my motorcycle and start the engine. I don't know where I'm going.

So don't ask.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

**The Apartment**

**Ally's Room**

**September 15, 2014**

**1:31 A.M.**

Two small taps vibrate off my window, causing me to sit up from my laying position. I had just come back upstairs from getting a drink of water, after having another horrifying nightmare about that day. The screaming and the sirens, and… nevermind.

I stand up, letting out a great big yawn, and look out the window. I don't know why, because I can easily disregard it as branch or something else. But I do. And what's in front of me surprises me.

At this point my mind can only generate ten words.

_What the hell is Austin Moon doing at my window?_

"Well're ya gonna open it?" he slurs, and that's when it hits me. He's drunk.

I see the motorcycle and open the window immediately, almost regretting it, for he reek of vodka. But just because he's a jerk, doesn't mean I want him to do something stupid that could take his life.

I grab his upper arm and am almost distracted at how muscular he is, even through a leather jacket. I shake my head and try and pull him up. He wobbles a bit, steadies himself, and swings his left leg into my room. And then as he puts on another disoriented smile, a second question pops into my head.

_How the hell does Austin Moon know where I live?_

As if reading my mind, he then remarks, "The school directory really comes in handy sometimes. I tried going to my friend Dez's house, in which I tapped and banged on his window several times, and he still didn't budge." He lets out a chuckle that can only be made by a drunk person. "I love him to death, but he can be as oblivious as a piece of shit," Austin says, another careless chuckle escaping his lips.

Dez Wayde. Born October 28th, 1997, soon to be seventeen years of age. The grade's comedian. Though, he's mostly funny because of his stupidity. He's tall, but not as tall as Austin, being about two inches shorter. His hair is very red, and he, like me, is abnormally pale, considering we both live in Miami. I wouldn't call him handsome, but he isn't ugly. He's more adorable if anything.

I had no clue he and Austin were friends. Which frustrates me. How come I don't notice much about Austin, like I do others? He's so closed off, and I can't do a thing about it. Which, sadly, makes me want to know him even more.

"You're beautiful you know that?" the drunk blonde says after a few moments of silence, which catches me by surprise. But then again, he's drunk, which common side effects show that delirium could happen during the time of intoxication. I simply put on a sweet smile and sigh, though, apparently my cheeks didn't get the memo that what he said was clearly not him. I turn my head so that my wavy hair falls upon my face, hiding my facial features.

"Did you know that?" he asks again, the back of his hand caressing my cheek.

I sit there completely still, in shock. What do I do in a situation like this? I honestly have never had any interaction with the opposite sex. Well, positive interaction. And yes, I admit, that I, Allyson Marie Dawson am enjoying this attention. I like how sweet and charming Austin is drunk. But he isn't challenging this way.

And I have always liked challenges.

* * *

_**A/n: So, hope you enjoyed that! Or if you didn't that's totally cool... but please don't express it in a mean manner! Oh, and for an upload for the next chapter... I will need to get at least fifteen more reviews. Love You All! **_

_**10 Random Facts about you!:**_

_**1. Your reading this right now**_

_**2. You realize that was a dumb and pointless fact**_

_**4. You didn't noticed I skipped number 3.**_

_**5. You're checking now.**_

_**6. You're smiling.**_

_**7. You're still reading this even though it is stupid as what.**_

**_9. You didn't realize I skipped 8_**

**_10. You're checking again and smiling on how you fell for that again._**

**_11. You're enjoying this._**

**_12. You didn't realize there was only supposed to be 10 facts._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So this is a short chapter... I know I know terrible that waiting this long has only gotten you 600 and something words... Trust me I feel terrible... but that's because school has started. I'm officially an 8th grader! It's exciting and dreadful at the same time. But I promise you I'll make the next chapter extra long just because of this. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, SNAPPLE, OR ANY THING YOU MIGHT KNOW OF. EXCEPT FOR THIS STORY OF COURSE. **_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I wake up, an arm draped around my waistline. Slowly, I turn around to see who the arm belongs to, and I tense up once I see who it is. Laying in bed beside me, is Austin Monica Moon. All the memories start flooding back; the banging on my window. A terribly drunk teenage boy. We must've fallen asleep.

_We're fully clothed, so that's a good sign. _

Relatively speaking, this could've been a whole lot worse. Thank God it's not.

I prop myself on my elbows and watch Austin for a moment. How come he looks so innocent when he's asleep? Like a little boy, and just like that the memories start flooding back.

_Flashback:_

_I could hear voices, but they were really muffled and everything was so blurry, that I was more confused than anything. Though one name came to me very clear. Jake. And everything came back… the yelling, the argument, the crash. And I open my eyes, and begin to breathe heavily. _ _**Where is my family? **_ _I try to say, but nothing comes out. _

"_She's awake!" a woman's voice says. I turn to the side to see Jake in a bed next to mine. He seemed to be asleep, his innocent little face as pale and beautiful as ever. I had never seen him so peaceful…_

_End._

I am now breathing heavily, a panic attack finding its way in my system. I begin to shake terribly, tears streaming down my probably pale face. Choked sobs escaped my mouth, turning into a strangled scream, which wakes Austin up. He looks at me and I'm suddenly mad at myself for crying in front of someone, especially since I hardly know him. I expect him to start laughing at me, or start calling me names, but what he does catches me by surprise.

"Ally, shhh….shh it's okay. Everything's okay," he soothes. I slow the pace of my breathing, until I'm releasing steady and slow breaths.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod.

I'm not. He can tell, but he leaves it be. And without another word, he's out my window.

**Marino High**

**8:01 A.M. **

I walk down the bland hallway, deep in thought. What does what happened this morning tell me about Austin? He's like a book that can't be read, if that's even possible. Honestly, he stresses me out a whole lot.

_Then why do you keep thinking about him?_

**Because, I can't just not know.**

_Um, yeah you can. _

**No, I can't.**

_Yes you-_

**Shut up! **

_Think about it. If this was any other person, you would've disregarded the whole thing a long time ago._

**I'm done arguing with you.**

I continue walking down the hall, furious at myself. If this was any other person, I would keep thinking about them. I always do that.

I see Austin at his locker and make eye contact with him, not yet risking a smile. His eyes meet mine, and his glare is cold enough to give me a terrible case of frost bite. I swear, if he changes personalities one more time, I'm going to scream. I walk away quickly to my locker, to find Trish waiting there.

"Hey Ally! Did you do your math homework… and you don't have the same math as me." Trish sighs, obviously in distress. This makes me smile a little. Trish will be Trish.

"Anyways, what's up?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and get a Snapple from the vending machine, you wanna come?" she asks, and I immediately nod my head, because a Snapple sounds great at the moment. I finish getting the books I need and start to turn around when I bump into someone. And at that moment, two words find their way into my mind.

_Oh shit._

_**So there was that... a bit of a cliff hanger there because you don't know who she bumps into. You can guess in the comments and such, but I won't tell you. Hope you liked that very short chapter! Again sorry about the shortness. Please bare (or when saying that is it bear? I don't remember) with me! I promise this won't stay crappy for long! And if any of you guys like The Fosters please check out this video I made! It's pretty much based around Callie. **_**_ watch?v=K4-UEf0Fw4E&list=UU8JbEvMbifdxL-nAa44Xkmw_**___**I also have other videos based around Auslly and such and I'm open for any other video suggestions. SOOOO yeah please check out my channel! Which is Simone Keegan. **_

_**LOVE YOU ALL! :)**_

_**RELATABLE PHRASE THAT IS SO TRUE FOR ME RIGHT NOW. LIKE IT'S CRAZY : Short horror story- School tomorrow.**_


	7. Not An Update

Hey, so this isn't an update... I just think you guys deserve an explanation to why I haven't been updating. So, here it is. I've got writer's block. Like, I've got it bad. And I've got a ton of homework, and a ton of other stuff... Yeah I know... you guys probably hate me. So please bare with me... and while you're waiting, maybe you could check out my other story Sorry, We're Closed. But yeah. Sorry. I'm really trying though.. I promise you that.


End file.
